High School Days
by LiLPixi
Summary: Rated PG-13 for slight language: heeros the new guy in school
1. New School

Hey everyone okay I know I posted this already but now I have a beta reader Hellsangel8 (Thanks soo Much) Ooo and I don't own Gundam Wing so don't sue cuz all you'll get is pocket lent. Also this is a 12 story….. Now on with the story

"New school, new friends, why me?" Heero Yuy thought to himself as he stepped out his car and looked up at his new school, Oz High. Heero hated changing schools, it was always a hassle. He had only changed schools once and that was back in second grade! But he still remembered how it felt to be the 'new kid', lonely because he didn't knew anyone.   
  
Heero pushed his thoughts of loneliness out his head, took a deep breath and walked over to his new school from the parking lot. He saw people everywhere just chattering. Heero was so focused on his mission to get into the school and to the main office that he did not notice a big guy with red spiked hair. He bumped into him, spilling the guy's juice everywhere.   
  
"What the fuck?!" the guy with the spiked hair said as he turned around to see who had just bumped into him.   
  
"Sorry," Heero muttered as he paused for a second to look at the guy and then kept walking.   
  
"Where the fuck do you think your going?!" The guy with the spiked hair yelled, as he griped Heero up by the back of his shirt, "You just spilled juice all over my new shoes!!"   
  
"Look", Heero said as he turned around to look the guy in the face, "I said I was sorry. What else do you want me to do about it?"   
  
"I'll tell you what I want you to do. I want you to lick it off my fuckin"....   
  
"Thats enough Jake!" A kid with long chestnut hair pulled back in a braid yelled as he stepped out from behind someone.   
  
Heero's eyes went wide. This boy was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and he had the most expressive violet eyes.   
  
"Duo, this guy just spilled..... "   
  
"Shut it", Duo said interrupting Jake, "I saw the whole thing, He said he was sorry, now go inside and clean your shoes off. You do know how to do that right? It's really not that hard ya know. You just get a paper towel wet it with water and then clean your shoes. Now is that so hard?" Duo said standing with his arms across his chest and sarcasm dripping off his voice.   
  
Jake turned a interesting shade of red as he was about to say something to Duo, but instead let go of Heero's shirt and stomped off.   
  
Heero now happy to have his shirt back to himself turned to Duo. "Thanks a lot."   
  
Duo just laughed and Heero looked at him. "No need to say thanks, that guy's really harmless, and hey you're new right?" Heero just nodded.   
  
"Well the name's Duo Maxwell nice to meet ya." Duo said with a huge grin plastered on his face.   
  
"My name's Heero Yuy and it's nice to meet you too." Heero said, happy he had met someone who seemed nice and was really cute.   
  
Duo showed Heero to the office. Afterward, Duo was asked to show Heero to all his classes since they had all the same classes.   
  
Duo pulled Heero to the English room and shut the door behind them.

Thanks for reading and now that you have read it I need you to do one more thing…REVIEW please tell me what ya think.


	2. First Day

**_I dont own gundam wing_**  


**__**

**__**

**_Sitting in history Heero was happy to have Duo sitting next to him, or he would have fell asleep for sure. _**

**_'Thank god it's almost lunch time.' Heero thought to himself. The droning of the teacher almost put him to sleep, until a note came flying onto his desk. He stared at it for a moment and then opened it._**

**_ 'Hey buddy, saw ya fallin' asleep over there and just thought I'd wake you up. And to tell ya,'I think you're starting a fan club, just look to your left.'_**

**_So Heero did as it said and saw a girl with dirty blond hair and another blond with pointed eyebrows. When they saw that he was looking at them, they both gave him a big smile. _**

**_Heero shuddered and turned around, he didn't fine either of them to be easy on his eyes. Looking back at the note, he read the rest._**

**_ 'The one girl is Relena and the other one with the weird eyebrows is Dorothy. But, man I'm telling ya these are two of the most annoying chicks in the world, but of the two, Dorothy is the scarier one. My advice to you is to stay as far away from them as possible.'_**

**_Heero stared at the note, guessing it would be wise to follow Duo's advice. Hey it's better safe than sorry._**

**_He scribbled on the note: "Thanks Duo I think I'll take your advice and stay away from them." Finishing his message, he folded the note and tossed it onto Duo's desk._**

**_Duo opened it and gave Heero a thumbs up as the bell rang for lunch._**

**__**

**__**

**_

  
In the lunch room Duo pulled Heero through a swarm of people and over to the food line.

"So how does it feel to have groupies on your first day? Even if those groupies are bitches." Duo said as he grabbed a pizza off a rack.

"I don't care" Heero started, "I'm not really looking for a girlfriend. So they can look at me all they want." Heero picked up a pizza and kept sliding his tray down the line.

After they paid and went off to find a table, Heero had to ask. " Duo do you have a ...umm girlfriend or a fan club after you?"

'Please say you don't have a girlfriend.' Heero kept chanting to himself after he asked the question.

"I do", Duo began and Heero could feel his heart drop, " have a small fan club, but no I don't have a girlfriend."

Heero mentally was jumping up and down. 'Now all I have to do,' he thought to himself, 'is find out what his preferences are and if he likes guys, then I can make my move.'

"Hey Guys!!!" Duo called to a small group, snapping Heero out of his thoughts.

As they walked over to the table Duo took this time to introduce Heero to the group. "Everyone this is Heero. He's new here so be nice." Duo said with a smirk.

"Hi", a little blond with aqua eyes spoke, "I'm Quatre and my friend sitting next to me is Trowa." Trowa just gave Heero a small nod and kept eating.

The last guy spoke without looking up. " I'm Wufei." He said simply.

"Hello." Heero said when he learned everyone's name.

'Well, this is an interesting bunch.' Heero thought as he sat down and started eating.

As lunch went on they, well Quatre mainly, asked him questions like were he transfered from and things like that and before Heero knew it, lunch was over and they were going to their classes.

The rest of the day went on uneventful and then the day was finally over. Thankful to be out of school, Heero started to walk over to his car, as Duo caught up to him.

"Hey Heero." Duo called out as he reach him, "Are you going home now?"

"Yeah, why? You want come with me?" Heero questioned.

"Well yeah, that would be cool. I was gonna ask if you wanted to come to the arcade but going to your house sounds good to me." Duo said with a smile. 

"Alright then hop in." Heero said as he unlocked his Grand Prix.

"Man, this is a sweet ass car." Duo said as they drove away from the hell hole that was called school.

"Thanks." Heero said as he sped out of the parking lot and onto the road. 

Hey everyone look I'm really sorry it took me soo long to update but my mom just moved and she took my computer with her soo I've been with out it for like two weeks, but anyway I hope everyone like the new chapter soo review and tell me what ya think. 

P.S for anyone reading Giving In I'm not to sure I can finish it soo if you would like to co write it with me e-mail me at LiLPixi00aol.com or just IM me  


_**


	3. Questions

I dont own gw

One month after Heero first started school, Duo was sitting across from him on Heero's bed deep into the movie they were watching.

Heero was growing impatient, wanting for the right moment to ask Duo his preferences. So, he decided that he was going to ask today no matter what.

After the movie ended, Duo got up to stretch, and Heero made his move.

"Umm... Duo can I ask you about something?" Heero said.

"Yeah Ro, what can I do for ya?" Duo said, a smile plastered on his face

"Well," Heero begin, "I just wanted to know what you thought about same sex couples?" Heero finished meekly

"What do I think about them?" Duo asked as he put his fingers to his chin. "Well considering that I am gay, I think highly of them." Duo said simply

There was a short stop in their conversation and then Duo began to speak again

"Ro? Why did you want to know how I felt about it? Do you have a problem with gays or somethin?" Duo said looking Heero square in the face.

"No, no it's not that at all. It's just that..." Heero began to trail off.

"Come on Heero, you know you can tell me." Duo said waiting for an answer.

"Well I umm. I like you." Heero said finally looking down at his shoes.

Shock was clearly written on Duo's face as he looked down at his friend. He never thought that Heero would think of him like that.

Duo was still lost in his thoughts, until he felt the bed shift with the loss of weight.

Heero was still looking down at his feet began to speak. "Look if you don't like me back its cool, but don't just sit there and not answer me." Shaking slightly Heero finished.

Duo looked up, not sure what to say, so he decided he would let his actions speak for him.

In one quick motion, Duo grabbed Heero by the shirt and kissed him square on the lips.

Heero was shocked, eyes wide looking at Duo before he finally relaxed and started to kiss back.

The kiss was light and sweet and seemed like forever for the boys until they finally had to part, both panting for air.

Duo looked Heero in the eye and kissed him softly again. "Heero I do like you. I really do, but I...I just don't think it would work." With that said, Duo ran out of the bedroom door and slamed it shut behind him.

Heero touched his lip shocked that Duo would kiss him and then say it wouldn't work. He was so confused. He needed to find out what was going on. He had to find and talk to Duo right away.

Putting on his jacket, he walked out his bedroom door, grabbed his keys off the table and walked out to his car. He knew Duo couldn't have gotten to far.

Ok now that you have read my new cahpter review i love to hear what you everyones has to say. Oh and umm next chapter may be awhile I've been kinda busy lately but dont worry it shouldnt take me too long


	4. What Do I Do?

Dont own gw

Heero was only in his car for ten minutes, before he found Duo sitting on a bench by the side of the road.

"Duo!!!" Heero called, as he was getting out of his car.

Duo looked up, surprised to see Heero standing right in front of him.

"Duo. What happened back there? Why did you kiss me and then say it wouldn't work?"

"Well," Duo began, "it's not that I don't like you, but when I kissed you, it made me think of all my bad relationships I had before and I'm not interested in going through that again OK? So, please just leave me alone." Duo finished looking Heero straight in the face.

Heero was speechless, he wasn't sure what to say or what to do. Should he protest and say he wouldn't treat him wrong like the others Duo dated prior? But before Heero could even decide on what to say, Duo was getting off the bench and walking away.

Heero felt helpless and hopeless, he knew there was nothing he could say to make Duo think this would be different, so he just turned around and went back to his car letting Duo walk further away from him.

Being back at school on Monday was awkward, since Duo and Heero had all the same classes.

Sitting in his chair, Heero looked over at Duo wanting to say something to the braided boy badly.

_ 'What can I say to him so he will believe that I wouldn't be like all the rest? I want to make him so happy, but what can I say to make him know I'm not lying? _

"Attention class!" Miss Mckrell called, snapping Heero out of his thoughts. "I will now be assigning partners for the history paper and speech that will be due next week.

Miss Mckrell ran down the list of names until she came to Duo.

"Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy." The teacher looked up as she called.

Heero had butterflies in his stomach. '_This could be my chance. I cannot blow this no matter what.' _Heero thought, while running through some things he could say to get Duo to understand that he was being sincere.

Duo on the other hand, was shifting uneasily in his chair. He wanted to ask for another partner so he could avoid Heero, but he knew Miss Mckrell wouldn't stand for it. There was the other part of him however, that was happy beyond all belief that he was partnered with Heero.

_'What am I going to do_?' Duo thought to himself, '_I know he is going to ask me what is going on and then tell me he'll be better than that. I know he would be, but I can't get past what happened before. I can't place my heart on the table again to just have it cut apart once again.'_

"Ok class, everyone get with their partners." Miss Mckrell said.

So everyone went about moving desks and getting with their partners. Yet, even with everyone moving, Duo and Heero had yet to move. For five minutes neither moved, until Duo got up and moved to where Heero was.

"Hey Ro," Duo started. "Do you know what state you want to do? Cause I have no idea. Duo finished talking and Heero just stared at him.

_ 'He's_ _acting like nothing happened. How can he do that? Does he think does he think that what I said was a joke? Is he playing with my mind?'_ Heero thought while he continued to just stare at Duo.

"HELLO! Earth to Heero! Can you hear me in there?" Duo said while taping Heero on the head.

"Huh?" Was Heero's only reply.

"I said. Do you know what state you want to do for the project?" Duo said matter-of-factly.

"Umm... I think I want to do Pennsylvania." Heero answered.

"Ok, umm... when do you want to start?"

"Why are you acting like nothing happened?" Heero asked, still staring off into space.

"Look Heero, I already told you and I don't want to go over it again. I just wanna get a good grade on this report." Duo said simply.

Heero was still staring and this made Duo very frustrated. "Fuck it. You know what? I'll just do the whole damn thing myself." With that said, Duo turned around and walked out the door as the bell rang, leaving Heero not very sure if he was still up to the chase of Duo Maxwell.

Back out in the hall, Duo was rushing to get out of school.

_ 'I know I shouldn't have acted like that, but I was hoping he could just forget it.'_

Walking over to his motorcycle, Duo hopped on and drove off, not really knowing where he wanted to go. He just needed to clear his head.

_ 'Maybe I was wrong to just kiss him and then say it wouldn't work. Maybe I should give it a try, but I-I don't want to be hurt again. I need some advice. Hey, I completely forgot that Quatre stayed home today. Maybe I should stop past there, I know if anyone could help me, it would be him. _

Finally picking his destination, Duo made up his mind and kicked his bike into high gear and went to see Quatre.

ok i know a lot of people are asking for longer chapters i will start to do that and i know this chapter is kinda short so I will update again by umm say tuesday. ooo and dont forget to review


	5. Some Helpful Advice

Driving as fast as he could, Duo made it to Quatre's house in record time.

Running up the little bit of stairs Quatre had, two at a time, he reached the door and rang the doorbell a few times.He heard someone sayWait a minute," before having the door open to see a half awake Quatre, clutching a pillow in his hand and an annoyed look on his face.

"Duo?" Quatre questioned, with a confused look written all over his face. "It's noon, why aren't you in school? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes there's something wrong, and I desperately need your advice, so can I come in?" Duo halfway pleaded as he stared down at his tiny blond friend.

"Of course." Quatre said as he let Duo in, feeling like an idiot for not letting him in sooner.

Once in the house Duo made himself comfy in the living room, while Quatre went and made them both a hot cup of tea. Coming back with the tea, he gently sat the cup down in front of Duo.

Taking a small sip from his tea, Quatre took this time to ask Duo what the hell was going on. "Now Duo, what has you all worked up that you would leave school and come to see me?" Quatre asked, taking another small sip from his tea.

Duo looked at Quatre and told him everything from when he kissed Heero to now, pausing every once in a while to take a breath and drink some of his tea. After telling the whole story Duo looked from his cup to Quatre, hoping he had some advice for his odd predicament.

"Well," Quatre started while looking into his almost empty cup, "I understand that you're scared, but I think you should give him a chance. He is certainly not like all the others and he maybe he'll be good for you. Besides to tell the truth, you have been extremely paranoid about guys lately and though I can understand, you still need to get out and try again." Finishing what he had to say, Quatre drank the last of his tea and sat the empty cup down on the table in front of him.

After pondering over what Quatre had said to him, only one question came to Duo's mind. "Am I really acting paranoid around guys?"

"Hell yes." Quatre answered as he crossed his arms over his chest and put a frown on his face. "When we go out, lots of guys look at you and I can tell you notice it, but you just kind of cower behind Trowa. Oh and I'll give you another example: when a guy tries to talk to you, you get all pale and mumble some excuse as to why you can't stay and talk."

Looking a little shocked Duo wasn't really sure what to say. He had no clue that was how he acted. He didn't think that his past relationships had changed him that much.

"Well," Duo slowly said, "I guess I could give him a try, but do you think he's still going to want me? I mean, don't you think I messed things up between us?"

"Not at all," came Quatre's fast reply, "If he really wants to be with you then he'll try to work through this."

Thinking about what Quatre had just said to him and then looking at the time, Duo saw it was already 2:30. "Damn," Duo mumbled under his breath as he started to stand, "Time sure does fly. I better be going."

"Alright," Quatre said with a smile, "I hope I helped you with your problem."

"Oh you did, believe me. The first thing I'm going to do tomorrow is talk to Heero." Duo said as he grabbed his keys.

"Good and you better, because if I find out that you didn't at least try to patch things up with Heero, I might have to hurt you." Quatre finished with a smile on his face, but a serious look in his eye.

Laughing, Duo said his good bye to Quatre as he walked out the door and down to his motorcycle, slightly afraid of what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

Well there ya go a new chapter yayy me lol. But really I hope everyone liked itand plz review soI can know you liked it. Oh and to everyone that waited for thisI am truely sorry it took me a few months to update, but this come up...


End file.
